Known in the art is a gas-discharge chamber electrode and an electrode system using such electrodes. The electrode system incorporates an insulating plate whereon groups of electrodes are mounted.
Each electrode extends into the gas flow and, firstly, creates a high aerodynamic resistance to the gas flow and, secondly, partially blocks the gas passage.
The prior art electrode system is not reliable in long-term operation and has a low stability.
There is also known a gas-discharge chamber electrode (cf. J. of Physic E.: Scientific Instruments, v. 4, No. 9, Sept., 1971, p. 708: "Electrode Configuration and Power Output for a Transverse Flow CO.sub.2 -Laser", N. Ben-Josef et al.) comprising a hollow metal member with an emitting portion on the gas-discharge side and coolant pipes. The electrode system based on such members comprises two electrodes (cathode and anode) wherebetween gas is blown.
The above electrode system is intended for a gas-discharge chamber operating in the glow-discharge mode and is limited by a pressure of up to 20 torr and a flow rate of 40 to 50 m/sec. When these parameters are exceeded, the glow discharge immediately loses its homogeneity, which is extremely undesirable and adversely affects the operation of the electrode system.
Attempts to increase the energy content in gas involve, primarily, a greater number of electrodes and a higher velocity of the gas blown between the electrodes. Both factors impair the gas-dynamic characteristics of the interelectrode space and impose more stringent requirements on the gas pumping means. The increase in pressure and the associated loss in homogeneity of the glow discharge lowers the stability and reliability of such a system and each electrode in operation.